


Fishing for Super

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fishing, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Bilbo watches a sad faced Frodo and decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Frodo Baggins
Collections: Platonic Relationships





	Fishing for Super

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own LotR. This story was written for Wattpad's LOTRFanFicRec's second contest, "Summer with Dad". We had to write a story regarding a father and son, or in my case adoptive father and son.

The older Hobbit watched the younger Hobbit staring sitting at his kitchen table staring out the window. Bilbo honestly wondered if Frodo's parents would have selected him to be the legal guardian of the young Hobbit, but this became a mute point as he adopted the lad. Here Bilbo was finding himself a parent despite never having been married. The Hobbit who once traveled with Dwarves and met dragons couldn't say the lad was a companion he wanted rid of, but he couldn't say he was a companion he wanted either.

The boy kept to himself most of the time allowing Bilbo to work on recording his adventures related to the dragon Smaug. Frodo also memorized where everything went, and was good at cleaning things up without being asked. If things weren't cleaner then they normally were prior to Frodo coming to live with him Bilbo would have sworn the lad wasn't even there. The silence from the lad was bothersome as Bilbo never knew what was going through the lad's head.

" _I can't really blame him. His parents died and left him all alone. Still. A young Hobbit should be out adventuring the countryside with other young Hobbit's rather then being cooped up with an old codger like myself. Goodness knows being outside on a nice summer day like this is better then being indoors._ "

Bilbo nodded his head, and headed off to take a look at his fishing gear. His well used fishing rod stood ready to use, but the smaller rod from his childhood needed a bit of work. The older Hobbit quickly made work of the repairs, and when he finished he brought up the gear and set it by the kitchen door. He titled his head to look at the young Hobbit.

"Frodo?" The young Hobbit turned his head to look at the older Hobbit, but remained silent. "Come fishing with me why don't you?" Bilbo watched as the young Hobbit complied with his request. Frodo didn't say a word, and simply followed the older Hobbit out to the river. He watched as Bilbo set up the fishing rods.

"You don't have to go out of your way to accommodate me."

"Hmm..." Bilbo looked up to see the young Hobbit, and saw the lad looking at the ground.

Frodo remained silent for a few minutes. "There is really no need for you to do more then what is expected of a legal guardian."

"We're family. It's something where you take what you get. Plus... you're much more delightful company then the Sackville-Baggins." Bilbo placed bait on the hook of the smaller poll before handing it off to Frodo. "Do you know how to fish?"

Frodo let out an affirmative answer which was barely audible. He sat down next to the older hobbit. The young Hobbit looked like he wished to ask something of the older Hobbit. He finally opened his mouth. "Why did you adopt me? They say you adopting me is just one of your eccentricities."

"Did you know we share the same birthday?"

"Yes."

"I remember your parents apologizing for not being able to come to my birthday party that year because you were being born. I offered to still give them the gift, and at first they refused as they had not come. They also got the best gift ever that day. You. They then found out the gifts I had were intended for when you were born."

"That still doesn't explain why you adopted me." Frodo felt a tug on his line, and he began to real the fish in.

"Your parents weren't greedy people. They came to my birthdays because it was customary, and for gifts they wanted nothing more then things which would help you out. They also loved the fact you and I exchanged gifts on those days. I would give you some new toy, and they would give me a written account of your life over the last year."

"So it has nothing to do with me being a scamp?" Frodo's mouth twisted up into a frown as they moved the fish into the net.

"Ah... that fish will make for a nice supper won't it?" Bilbo continued to smile. "You being a scamp helps. I wouldn't be able to stand you if you were like those Sackville-Baggins. Your activities honestly are no different from what I and my friends got up to when we were younger. The only reason they consider it an unreasonable thing now is because they think me going off like I did was unreasonable. Did I ever tell you the story?"

"Every single time mother and father brother me over." A smile spread over Frodo's face. "I've always looked forward to your stories. I really am not a nuisance?"

"You're good company. I've not had good company since Thorin and company. Unless of course you count Gandalf, but he's still a part of Thorin and company." Bilbo took a deep breath. "How are you dealing with what happened to your parents."

"Better now I think. Knowing you didn't want me because of obligation, or because of some eccentric need helps."

"Ahh... but according to the Sackville-Baggins it is an eccentric need." Bilbo attempted to mimic Lobella. "What poppy cock is this sharing of birthdays? I can't understand why you can't act like a respectable Hobbit oh Mister Bilbo Baggins."

A laugh escaped Frodo's lips as he helped Bilbo net a fish from his own line. Seeing the young Hobbit finally smiled eased the old Hobbit's soul.


End file.
